Raikou
Description Along with Entei and Suicune, it is one of the legendary Pokemon resurrected by Ho-oh after the burning of the Brass Tower. Of the three legendary beasts, Raikou is said to represent the lightning strike which ignited the fire that consumed the Brass Tower. As seen in the anime, Raikou is able to fly by creating storm clouds. It is shown to be distrustful of humans, though it may form some friendship with those who help it. Raikou tends to appear during thunderstorms and when other Electric-type Pokémon are in danger. Raikou races across grasslands while barking cries that sound like thunder. Raikou is a yellow tiger-like creature with black stripes that resemble lightning bolts and a white underside. Raikou has a skinny, light-blue tail with a star-shaped formation at the end. Raikou appears to have a grayish-purple cape that is supposedly made out of thunder clouds. Most of Raikou's face is white with a light-blue "X" on its face and a gray crest on its forehead. Raikou has red eyes and long fangs in its upper jaws that make its appearance similar to the saber tooth tiger. Sam made a poll in July 2015 to see if the players of PTD wanted the 3 Legendary Beasts to be officially and permanently put into the game. In Alpha v3.4 of PTD 1, all Legendary Beasts were removed from everyone's accounts (except for the 10 winners of Sam's Vermillion Gym contest) and released into the wild with an appearance rate lower than Shiny Pokémon. However, as the game became finalized, the Legendary Beasts were later removed from the wild in Alpha v0.8 of PTD 1 and all previously obtained Legendary Beasts were changed to their Shiny forms. Location(s) Normal * Pokémon Adoption: 10 SnD Coins (Rare Adoption Only Shiny and Non-Shiny Pokémon) *Vermillion Gym: Cutscene (Uncatchable), Background (Uncatchable) *Diglett's Cave: Cutscene (Uncatchable) *Mystery Gift code (PTD 1) 361rc454 *Any route or area in PTD 2 in the wild, once you beat the game, the encounter rate changes to 1/100 Shiny *Pokémon Adoption: 20 SnD Coins or 2000 Daily Coins (Legendary Shiny and Non-Shiny Pokémon PTD 1 and 2) *All Normal Raikou were converted to their Shiny forms in Alpha v1.0 of PTD 1 Shadow *Game Corner (Random Non-Evolved Shadow Pokémon) 300,000 Casino Coins (Not Available Anymore) Trivia *Raikou was available, along with Entei and Suicune, in Alpha v3.3 of PTD 1 as a Mystery Gift. *Raikou, along with Entei and Suicune, was once available at the Daily Gift but was later removed. *Along with Entei, Suicune, and Victini, Raikou is not available in Generation 1, but is in the trade system in PTD 1. *Along with Entei and Suicune, Raikou was available in any level with wild Pokémon for capture, but was later removed in Alpha v0.8 of PTD 1. *All Normal Raikou, Entei, and Suicune, were changed to their Shiny version in Alpha v1.0 of PTD 1. *Their Shadow forms were removed from the Game Corner, but are still available in the game via trading with someone that got a Shadow one from the Game Corner back then. Move Set Damage Taken Category:Pokemon: Electric Category:Legendary Category:Minor Characters Category:Mystery Gift Pokemon Category:Non-evolving Category:Pokemon